This invention relates to web drying apparatus for drying textile webs although it may be used for any webs which are permeable to air. In the case of the textile webs, after being dyed or otherwise impregnated with liquid, drying to a predetermined degree of moisture content is ordinarily necessary. The invention is particularly intended for this kind of use.
It is old to dry a traveling textile web by wrapping it around the periphery of a rotating foraminous drum. Air, which may be heated, is driven into the drum so that it is forced outwardly through the web to carry away liquid in the web. The drum is enclosed by a casing which collects the moist air.
The above prior art drying has the disadvantage that it cannot accommodate different widths of textile webs, because the nonadjustable foraminous drum surface should be covered rather exactly by the web axially with respect to the drum. Another disadvantage is that with the casing enclosing the moist air, control of the desired degree of dryness present problems.